


Bank Robbery

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Betrayal, Community: bridge2sickbay, Con Artists, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, San Francisco, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru Sulu was good at the long con, at stealing. Too bad he messed with the wrong man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bank Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. **Prompt:** Sulu/Chekov - Bank robber AU.
> 
> So this? Is a teaser of sorts, a prologue. I will eventually be making this into a nice and long fic, and where this one ends is only the beginning.

Sulu cursed. Everything was going so smoothly. They were nearly free and clear. And then Pavel made his move.

**One Month Prior**

Scoping out a place, Sulu realized could be very boring and frustrating. One had to take days going over every nook and cranny and not look suspicious. Luckily though, he found his mark on day one.

Using a fake idea, and even faker mustache, he walked over to the free teller, and smiled genuinely.

"Hello, I'm Pavel Chekov and I shall be your teller today. How may I help you?" Pavel's expression lighted up as he gave his introduction.

Damn, with those curls and baby blues, this was going to be easy, Sulu thought.

"Well Pavel, I'd like to open an account." Sulu leaned forward, hand resting on chin. "Got a raise today and thought it be best to put some of it away before I spend it celebrating at Badlands tonight."

Pavel flushed and nodded. Ah, so he did know the club. Excellent.

"Are you celebrating with anyone special?" Pavel asked as his fingers flew over the keyboard, setting up a new account.

Too easy.

**One Week Prior**

Sulu slipped out of the bed quickly, making sure he didn't wake up Pavel. This was the first night where he was finally able to convince his little Russian to sleep over at Pavel's place.

He made his way to Pavel's old desktop computer, glad it was already on as he was sure the noise would wake the other man up. Within a few minutes he was able to get the codes he needed and even the schedule for the next work week. He loaded it into his flash drive and began gathering up his clothes, hoping to tiptoe out.

"Hikaru," a sleepy voice muttered, "Where you going?"

"Um, was going to get us some breakfast, be back in a bit okay?"

"How nice! But, I'm not hungry, Hikaru. At least not for dat."

Sulu flushed. 'He's insatiable!' he thought. A part of him told him he should convince Pavel that he had to go, so he could meet with his team and get things rolling. But, a small part, the one that's had guilt this past few weeks, wanted to stay and enjoy the morning.

For once he went with that small part, smiled at Pavel, dropped his clothes, and dove back into bed. He could never tire of Pavel's laughter.

**One Hour Prior**

Sulu played his part perfectly, never once letting Pavel in that he was part of the bank robber crew, but simply tried to keep his "boyfriend" from doing something stupid.

Once the robbers got what they wanted, he made sure he positioned himself to be the hostage that was taken with them for insurance. Pavel did try to fight then, but his coworkers were effective in keeping him back, and that small part of Sulu flared up again, but this time he ignored it.

**Now**

They were underground, running through abandoned MUNI tracks. His fellow members were laughing at the success of it all, of Sulu's clever part in it all. He allowed himself a small smile at that. They took a quick breather near a gate that led into old Castro. With the fog rolling in, there wasn't much light to be had so no one saw the others creeping in around them.

There was several clicks of guns loading and a bright spotlight hit them all. Sulu and his crew turned, surprised to see Pavel standing there amongst other smartly dressed men.

"Pavel, what's going on?"

"Aww, poor innocent Hikaru. You thought you were so smart, going for young one. But you were too cocky, too clumsy. And I am much smarter than you."

Sulu was confused still, even as the other men captured his crew. He just stared as Pavel approached him.

"I told myself that if you'd let me in on the plan, we could work this out...nyet, you never did, so poor Hikaru-chan, this will be it. But I suppose it may have partly been my fault as I never did properly introduce myself."

Pavel grabbed Hikaru's shirt and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

"I am Pavel Andreievich Chekov, of the Andreievich Family. I'm sure you've heard of us, yes?"

'Oh god,' thought Sulu, 'he's Russian Mafia.'

"My life is in your hands," was all Sulu could say.

"Da, it is."


End file.
